No Me Dejes
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Él tiene problemas, ella quiere ayudarlo... ¿Podrá hacerlo?... ¬¬X lo he vuelto a publicar por la censura
1. Giving In

**A/N**: Bueee... estoy re-uplodeando este fic... ya que ff.net sacó los NC-17 =/... hace mucho que no lo ponía de nuevo, pero me pidieron ^^U... por cierto, el fic va dedicado a Ginny Carter ^.~

**_"No Me Dejes"_**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Will you walk me_

_To the edge again_

_Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again_

_Woke up tonight and no one's here with me_

_I'm giving in to you_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

   Londres muggle, 5:00 de la mañana, el cielo aún estaba oscuro y el frío invadía las calles. En un pequeño departamento dos amigos o tal vez más que amigos peleaban, él tenía 19 años y ella 18. Todo había empezado desde que eran pequeños, él tenía problemas de adicción y ella quería solucionarlos, por dentro él gritaba por ayuda, pero se negaba a recibirla, y ella ansiaba ayudarlo, pero tenía miedo...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Take me under_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm dying tonight_

_I'm giving in to you_

_Watch me crumble_

_I'm giving in to you_

_I'm crying tonight_

_I'm giving in to you_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"No entiendes nada!" dijo él caminando hacia la habitación principal, ella lo seguía "No sabes lo que sufro por mi familia, tú tienes una familia perfecta, una vida perfecta... no entiendes nada..."

"Familia perfecta? vida perfecta?!... sabes, tú eres el que no entiende nada!!" Le gritó ella "Quiero ayudarte..." musitó

"No puedes!!" él ya estaba muy molesto  "nadie puede..." susurró para él mismo sentándose en un rincón

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Caught up in life_

_Losing all my friends_

_Family has tried to heal all my addictions_

_Tragic it seems to be alone again_

_I'm giving in to you_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Por qué no aceptas mi ayuda?!" estaba cansada de preguntar lo mismo cada día "Ya no es como cuando éramos pequeños, sabes?... no tienes por qué seguir mostrando esa imagen fuerte y orgullosa frente a mi, maldición!!" golpeó con fuerza la puerta tras ella

"No quiero tu ayuda!!!" exclamó él "Por qué no me dejas morir?!, por qué te interesa ayudarme?... no tienes que hacerlo!" 

"Porque te quiero" le dijo ella directo a sus ojos, él evitó su mirada

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_I look forward to dying tonight_

_Drink 'til i'm myself, life's harder every day_

_The stress has got me_

_I'm giving in_

_Giving_

_Giving in, NO!_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Por favor..." le dijo ella acercándose y acariciando la mejilla de él "déjame ayudarte" le pidió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

"No me toques" él le dijo cortantemente sacando sus brazos

"Déjame ayudarte" le repitió volviendo a la posición anterior

"Dije que no me tocaras!!!" le gritó golpeándola fuertemente haciendo que ella chocara contra la pared, miró su mano sorprendido de sí mismo... "Lo siento... sabes que pierdo el control" se disculpó sin notar que ella no reaccionaba "Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó volteando y viéndola en el piso "Por favor... respóndeme" se acercó y la sacudió "Lo siento!! lo siento mucho!! Despierta!!!" él chico la abrazó desesperado, llorando, lamentándose y maldiciéndose, siempre perdía el control, pero nunca la había golpeado, no a ella, nunca a ella "Dios... Por favor despierta... Ginny, despierta..." 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Take me under_

_(I'm killing all the pain)_

I'm dying tonight 

_(I'm sick of all that pain)_

_Watch me crumble_

_(I'm killing all the pain)_

_I'm crying tonight_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Los que ya lo leyeron deben saber quien maltrató a Ginny, y es bastante obvio, no? ^^U jejeje... bueeeeeeeee... déjenme reviews por favor! ^^... Arigatô!_

_^^Bye^^_

_Tomoyo_


	2. Stand By Me

**A/N:** Bieeen... aquí está en 2do capítulo, espero que les guste, esta canción se llama **_Stand By Me_**de **_Oasis_**__

"No Me Dejes" 

_2do Capítulo "**Stand By Me"**_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Made a meal and threw it up on Sunday_

_I've got a lot of things to learn_

_Said I would and I believe in one day_

_Before my heart starts to burn._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

 Él tomó a Ginny en sus brazos y la llevó al hospital más cercano, como odiaba el mundo muggle, había mucha gente, doctores pasaban corriendo 'tal vez por una emergencia o simplemente un tonto niño muggle se golpeó un dedo...' pensó Draco despectivamente.

"Necesito ayuda!" exclamó desesperado mirando a su alrededor, él nunca había estado en un lugar así 'hospitales muggles...' pensó.

 Una enfermera se acercó a él, le dijo que Ginny no estaba grave, pero debía dejarla para examinarla, antes de irse él dejó el número de teléfono de Ron y el de Harry (quienes después de salir de Hogwarts vivieron en el mundo muggle) que tenía Ginny en una agenda, para que fueran a recogerla.

Cuando estaba de espaldas a Ginny, la escuchó susurrar su nombre "Draco..." dijo ella suavemente.

 Draco la miró, recostada en una camilla, por su culpa (**A/N:** _Draco tiene una fuerza increíble O_O casi mata a Ginny por un golpe... xP_), tomó su mano y luego se marchó.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_So what's the matter with you?_

_Sing me something new ... Don't you know_

_The cold and wind and rain don't know_

_They only seem to come and go, away_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ginny despertó en una habitación blanca, con una gran ventana y unas flores en la mesa a su lado derecho.

Se levantó súbitamente "Dónde está Draco?" preguntó a la joven enfermera que acababa de entrar, tal vez tenía unos 5 o 6 años más que Ginny.

"Oh! ya despertaste!... No te levantes así!..." le reprochó "te refieres al señor Malfoy?" preguntó luego de ver la expresión de ansiedad mezclada con tristeza en la chica, Ginny asintió  "Bueno, él tuvo que irse, dejó el número de..." hizo una pausa para leer la nota de Draco "Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, no te preocupes, ya fueron contactados y vienen enseguida"

'Harry y Ron?... hace años que no los veo, dudo que vengan por mi' pensó Ginny, luego de tomar su ropa, salió a esperar por si alguien venía por ella, tal vez Draco volvería... solo tal vez...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Times are hard when things have got no meaning_

_I've found a key upon the floor_

_Maybe you and I will not believe in the things we find behind the door_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

 Media hora después, Ron llegó acompañado por su novia, Hermione (**A/N:** _Kawaii desu, ne?_) y Harry, encontraron a Ginny sentada en la sala de espera del hospital.

"Ginny!!" al parecer Hermione fue la única que se alegraba de verla, corrió a abrazarla, quizá Harry también, pero no quiso demostrarlo en ese momento, no con Ron presente "qué te pasó??? quién te hizo esto???" le preguntó exaltada al ver su mejilla con una notoria marca de golpe.

"Hermione... no... no recuerdo que me pasó, no sé quién fue, solo desperté aquí y..." si lo recodaba, claramente.

"Todos sabemos quién fue el causante, Virginia, y tú también lo sabes" la interrumpió Ron fríamente.

"Te advertimos de él, todo era por tu bien" dijo Harry, a comparación de Ron, con una cálida sonrisa pero una mirada de preocupación.

Ginny agradeció la presencia de Harry, pero ignoró sus comentarios "Puedes llevarme a mi departamento?" le pidió.

"No, no te llevaremos con él" Ron sabía que Ginny vivía con Draco, por supuesto que sabía, todo el mundo mágico lo sabía!... o al menos eso gritaba el joven Weasley cuando discutía con Hermione por Ginny.

"Será mejor que vayas a mi casa, Ginny" Harry tomó su mano y la llevó fuera del hospital "No es muy lejos de aquí, vamos!"

A pesar de todo, Harry la trataba como antes, a pesar de que ella dejó a su familia y a sus amigos por irse con el hijo de un mortífago, para él seguía siendo la pequeña e inocente Ginny.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_So what's the matter with you?_

_Sing me something new... Don't you know_

_The cold and wind and rain don't know_

_They only seem to come and go, away_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Draco llegó al departamento, no quería ver a Ginny, le avergonzaba que lo viera, y seguramente ella iría ahí, así que tomó sus cosas y se fue, dónde? ni siquiera él lo sabía, solo sabía que no volvería. 

 Lo primero que pensó fue irse de ese mundo muggle, y quedarse con su madre, pero qué diría ella si lo ve? después de tantos años? mejor no arriesgarse y se fue a un hotel muggle. Después de una hora aproximadamente de intentar registrarse en el hotel, cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida, fue a su habitación, la más costosa y acomodada que había. Dejó sus cosas en el guardaropa y se acostó para 'intentar' dormir, después de todo lo que paso difícilmente lo haría. Cuando se dio por vencido, se levantó y fue al balcón de la ventana.

'Por favor perdóname, Virginia' pensó Draco cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos 'Nunca quise dañarte, nunca lo haría, no sé que me pasó' agregó a sus pensamientos, como si Ginny los escuchara. Aún recordaba a Ginny, en el suelo inconsciente, solo ese recuerdo lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo, golpeó fuertemente la ventana quebrando el vidrio y causando un estrépito que hizo que las personas que estaban abajo en la piscina del hotel miraran asustadas a la habitación de Draco.

Luego de recibir una visita del gerente del hotel quejándose por el vidrio roto y exigiéndole pagarlo, Draco intentó dormir nuevamente, pensó en Ginny, en los momentos que pasaron juntos, en el día que decidieron vivir en el mundo muggle, él se negaba rotundamente, pero ella logró convencerlo, la única que pudo hacerlo y que quiso hacerlo. Lentamente Draco cayó dormido.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Stand By Me _

_Nobody knows the way it's gonna be_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Harry arregló una habitación para Ginny en su casa, él estaba muy contento de que Ginny se quedara con él, pero no lo demostraba por Ron, seguramente se molestaría si lo hacía.

"Ginny, necesitas algo?" preguntó Harry en la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny.

'Draco, dónde estás?' Harry sacó a Ginny de sus pensamientos "eh?... No gracias, Harry" le respondió ella distraídamente con una sonrisa.

"Está bien... tienes hambre?" insistía él.

"No, Harry, gracias"

"uhmm... ok, llámame si quieres algo" le ofreció Harry, algo decepcionado.

"Está bien" respondió ella "Harry?" Harry la miró tiernamente "Muchas gracias por todo, me salvaste de Ron, eso no lo olvidaré" de algún modo eso parecía ser lo que Harry necesitaba oír de ella.

"De nada, Ginny" se retiró con una sonrisa hacía donde estaba Ron y Hermione esperándolo.

Ginny escuchó la conversación de Harry con su hermano.

"Fui a su departamento" dijo Ron quién estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba de reojo a Ginny, esperando que escuchara todo.

"Y estaba él ahí?" preguntó Harry.

"No, no había nadie, ni siquiera su ropa, solo las cosas de Ginny" respondió Ron con una sonrisa al ver que Ginny, sorprendida, ponía una mano en su boca.

Ginny sintió como si algo le atravesaba el corazón, Draco se fue, él la dejó.

'Draco, dónde diablos te metiste?' pensó Ginny mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla 'Vuelve a mí... vuelve, Draco...'

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

If you're leaving will you take me with you 

_I'm tired of talking on my phone_

_But there is one thing I can never give you_

_My heart will never be your home_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**_Notas de la Autora:_**__

****

**_Maika Yugi:_**_ ^^ Graciaaaaaaaaaas!!! me encanta que a la gente le gusten mis fics!! y más que me dejen reviews jojojo...  ^_______^ gracias!!!... pueeees, como ya tenía los capítulos, los subo rápido, ya que no creo tener más reviews x_o... ^^ no te preocupes que la parte lemmon no se va =]._

**_Kami-chan:_**_ GRACIAS!!! ^^ me alegra que te guste, espero que te hayan gustado los otros capítulos que los voy a subir diariamente hasta que se me acaben y tenga que seguir escribiendo ^^U... bue, la canción se llama "Giving In" y es de "Adema"... graaaaaaaaaacias de nuevo ^^_

_Déjenme__ reviews, ONEGAI!! Por favor!!_

_Arigatô_

_^^bye^^_

Tomoyo 


	3. Mi Soledad Y Yo

**A/N:** Ajem... para los que ya leyeron el fic... saben que... ESTE ES EL PEOR CAPÍTULO ESCRITO EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS FICS DEL UNIVERSOOOOOOOOOO!... ajem... digo... este capítulo está bien malito, por falta de trama... bueeeeeee... espero que me dejen reviews! ^^ me alegraron mucho sus reviews!! ^_______________________^... la canción es de _Alejandro Sanz_ _"Mi Soledad y Yo"_

"No Me Dejes" 

_3er Capítulo **"Mi Soledad y Yo"**_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Como estás que tal te va_

_Allí es de día o es de noche_

_Es bonita esa ciudad_

_Para ir de vacaciones_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Había pasado toda una semana... una semana sin que Draco viera a Ginny y viceversa. 

Cada vez que Ron visitaba a Ginny, ella no salía de su habitación hasta que Harry le decía que ya se había ido. Draco, en cambio, todo el día vagaba sin rumbo en las oscuras calles de Londres, se sentía extraño, como si algo lo tuviera poseído, como si su alma ya no estuviera en su cuerpo... estaba perdido sin ella... (**A/N: **Eso fue cursi... ~.~)

'Ya no soporto estar en la casa de Harry' pensaba Ginny, a pesar de que la compañía de Harry era muy agradable, siempre le daba lo quería, y la ayudaba cuando Ron llegaba de visita... pero...  tenía unas ganas terribles de ver a Draco.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Y el hotel era verdad 

_Que es tan romántico y lujoso,_

_Como en la publicidad_

_Con esas playa de las fotos_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Ginny, tu hermano viene en camino" le informó Harry, a la chica pelirroja que estaba en el jardín

"Gracias por avisarme, Harry" Ginny sonrió y se fue a su habitación

Unos minutos más tarde Ron y Hermione llegaron a la casa de Harry

"Y Ginny?" preguntó Ron

Harry apuntó con su pulgar por encima de su hombro "Está en su habitación" Ron frunció el ceño

"Qué no sale de ahí?" preguntó cruzando sus brazos

"No" respondió Harry sin darle mucha importancia

"Voy a verla" dijo Hermione dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la habitación de Ginny, Harry puso la mano su hombro deteniéndola

"Mejor no, Hermione, quiere estar sola"

Hermione asintió cabizbaja "Oh, ya veo..."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_En Madrid está lloviendo_

_Y todo sigue como siempre_

_Solamente que no estás_

_Y el tiempo pasa lentamente_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

'Tengo que irme de aquí, tengo que irme...' se repetía Ginny 'de alguna forma' agregó ella. Ginny miró a su alrededor buscando una salida y pensó en la ventana que había en el baño 'ya lo tengo!' tomó un pequeño bolso, guardo algo de ropa, dinero, y otras cosas, y se escabulló silenciosamente al baño.

Abrió la puerta del baño y una mano se posó en su hombro, Ginny volteo para encontrarse con el rostro de su mejor amiga, Hermione.

"Por qué lo haces, Ginny?" preguntó Hermione calmadamente

"Hermione, por favor, no le digas a Ron" rogó Ginny. Hermione sonrió

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré, solo dime por qué lo haces?"

"Necesito verlo, Hermione"

"Está bien, te entiendo" Hermione la abrazó y le entregó su varita, que Ron había estado guardando desde el día en que ella se fue "cuídate, nos veremos pronto?"

"Por supuesto, Adiós"

"Adiós"

Dicho esto, Ginny cerró la puerta y cubierta por una capucha, salió por la ventana.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Estoy loco por que vuelvas_

_Hace tanto que te fuiste_

_No te irá a enamorar allí_

_Lo prometiste_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" se preguntó Ginny suspirando mientras caminaba por una fría y oscura calle. De pronto alguien pasó junto a ella, cierto chico pálido, rubio y de misteriosos ojos grises, que aparentemente no la había reconocido.

"Draco..." musitó ella suavemente. Draco se detuvo en seco ¿Acaso escuchó su nombre? No, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. Ginny lo siguió.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, Draco se detuvo al ver a una chica de cabello rubio teñido, vestida completa de cuero, mostrando más de lo que tenía, no podía haber tenido más de 17 años. La chica se acercó a Draco, le manoseo el cabello y le susurró algo al oído, él se alejó un poco, la chica le tomó una mano y la puso en su trasero.

"Qué diablos!!!" gritó Ginny para sí misma apretando los puños, luego de ver a Draco "acariciando" a esa chica

Draco quitó su mano, sacó un poco de dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la chica "Toma esto, y por favor ve a tu casa y abraza a tus padres"

La chica, enojada, tomó el dinero, empujó a Draco y se fue a buscar a otro "cliente"

Draco siguió caminando, y Ginny continuó atrás, indignada por la escena y a la vez sorprendida... Draco la rechazó?...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

_Por favor, cuando puedas llámame_

_Que mi soledad y yo_

_Sin ti no nos llevamos bien._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Llegaron al hotel, antes de entrar Draco miró a su alrededor, con la sensación de que alguien lo seguía. Ginny se escondió en una tienda, hasta que él entró.

"Se está quedando aquí? pensé que estaría más cerca del departamento... Oh! debió ser porque no quería encontrarse con Ron... o conmigo..." Ginny dudó en entrar, y si él no quería verla?, y si le dice que se vaya? 'Virginia Weasley! tienes que entrar!' se dijo a sí misma dándose valor y entró rápidamente, temiendo de que algún amigo de Ron o el mismo Ron la viera.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Me paso el día planeando_

_Nuestro encuentro imaginario_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ginny se acercó a la recepción "Disculpe, la habitación de Draco Malfoy?" le preguntó al hombre encargado.

Sin siquiera mirar el libro de registros, le respondió "118, último piso"

"Gracias" agradeció Ginny y fue al primer ascensor que vio vacío.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó,_

_Te amaré con el cuerpo, con la mente y con el corazón_

_Vuelve pronto te esperamos, mi soledad y yo_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

'Por fin! después de tanto tiempo! veré a Draco...' Ginny se repetía en sus pensamientos desde que lo venía siguiendo.

Llegó a la habitación 118 y llamó a la puerta, sin respuesta, intentó otra vez, sin éxito, siguió intentando hasta que recordó que tenía su varita, miró a ambos lados en busca de algún muggle, no había nadie "Alohomora" susurró apuntando la cerradura de la habitación.

Ginny entró cuidadosamente... "Draco?" musitó. Dio unos pasos y lo encontró en la cama recostado hacia la izquierda "Draco?" lo nombró, tocando su hombro, Draco cayó de espaldas, estaba completamente inconsciente, pálido y con sus muñecas sangrando (**A/N:** _Me gusta el drama, se me nota? xD_). "Draco!" gritó Ginny sacudiéndolo para reaccionara, obviamente no resultó, entonces tomó su varita, apuntó a Draco y dijo "anta sercë". Unos minutos después sus heridas cerraron y volvió el escaso color normal a sus mejillas. Ginny se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó poniendo la cabeza en el pecho del joven, esperando a que despertara hasta que ella se durmió en su regazo.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Ya no te entretengo más_

_Sé que te está esperando alguien._

_Dile que debe hablar más bajo_

_Al que ha dicho que no tardes._

_Sólo un último favor te pido antes de colgar,_

_Dile que te cuide mucho,_

_Me prometes que lo harás._

_Y ahora cálmate que no note que has llorado,_

_Disimula que estás bien como yo lo hago._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

A las 4:00 AM, Draco despertó, sin recordar nada de lo pasado, solo que... ¿No debería estar muerto?... se movió lentamente y sintió unos cálidos brazos que lo rodeaban, volteo y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Ginny, el rostro que anhelaba hace semanas, el rostro que no había podido olvidar...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Y mientras seguiré pensando_

_En nuestro encuentro imaginario_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Ginny..." susurró acariciando el pálido rostro de la chica, el cual se volvía rojo cada vez más. Ginny abrió sus ojos.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin poder reaccionar, luego se sonrieron y abrazaron por un largo rato.

"Te extrañé tanto, tanto, tanto!!!" gritó Ginny sin dejar de abrazarlo. Draco tocaba suavemente su cabello.

"Yo también, Ginny" ella lo abrazó más fuerte y él podía sentir sus sollozos.

"Shh, ya estamos juntos, no tienes porqué llorar, Ginny" le dijo tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de Ginny. Ella sonrió y lo besó rápida y suavemente en los labios, por primera vez en los dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó,_

_Te amaré con el cuerpo, con la mente, con la piel y el corazón_

_Vuelve pronto te esperamos, mi soledad y yo_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, cuando los abrió, tomó a Ginny con cortesía por la quijada y la besó apasionadamente (A/N: Draco suéltala!! no ves que me obligas a escribir... cosas... raras!... AAAAAH! Te odio!! [ya saben que no es cierto *^-^*])

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó..._

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Tal y como les advertí, este fue un capítulo bien malito, el siguiente es el lemmon, ajem... sigo siendo novata! Además voy a ponerlo tal cual estaba antes... no lo voy a editar así que no me MATEN!! Espero que les siga gustando ;_~_

Reviews!!!!! 

**_1er Capítulo_**_ (que pusieron después que subiera el 2do así que no pude responder ^^U)_

**_magical:_**_ Gracias!... bueee... es que si no hacía la historia con detalles muggles no podría ponerle drama(ni ser tan ridículo y cursi xD), ya que en el mundo mágico hay muchas soluciones xD... _

**_Slythy:_**_ Cómo que vaga?? ¬¬... ajem... ^^U gracias por el review!!!! Bue, los estoy subiendo diariamente!!!! (hasta que se me acaben los que tengo hecho, después van a tener que espera! xp) ^^ espero que te siga gustando._

**_2do Capítulo_**

**_Jeru:_**_ Siiiii, es por eso que elegí esa canción, además me encanta!! *-*... claro, para mi siempre Ron será enojón! Buajajaja... con respecto a R/Hr... no sé, tal vez en los capítulos que aún no escribo ^_~... gracias por tu comentario ^_____^_

**_Slythy:_**_ GRACIAS!! ya lo sigoo!! Voy a tratar de escribir pronto los que no he hecho ^^U... jejeje...  ^^ espero que te guste!_

**_Thuringwethil:_**_ PERVERTIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Jojojo... ok, ok... yo también! xp... pero es q quedó muy hermoso nuestro rol!!! *-* lo adoroooooo!!!... y te acuerdas de esa parte en que Drakin se ponía tan tiernoooooo! Cuando dice "Shh, ya paso todo..." *.* aaaaaaaaw... que cosa más hermosa!!!... MARII!! QUIERO ROLEAR!!! Jojo... bueeeeeeeeeeeee... te voy a dedicar el capítulo lemmon cuando lo suba ^.~... GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! ^^_

**_Nia 88:_**_ Gracias!!!! ^^... a mi también me gusta el H+G aunque prefiero el G+D, se me nota? xDDDDDD...  _

_Bueno... gracias a todos los reviews y gracias a todos las y los lectores de mi fic aunque no dejen review ^^U... _

_^^Bye^^_

Tomoyo 


	4. My All

**A/N:**  Y no lo saqué!! Porque aquí está el capítulo lemmon!... que es un poco raro y aburrido, fue mi primer lemmon (de hecho aun lo sigue siendo, no he hecho uno nuevo ,) y por eso está tan... bueno, ustedes saben... xD... aunque casi ni participé ya que Dannyfernanda y Lapson me ayudaron en casi todo! Así que GRACIAS a ellos dos ^^ y a todos los que siguen mi fic ^^ 

Por cierto!!! Como ya te dije _Marianna_, este capítulo está dedicado a ti, y gracias por hacer roles tan hermosos conmigo!! ;_~ y que Drakin sea tan tierno!!!!!! ;_~ "Sh... ya pasó todo..." AAAAAAAAAAW! *-*... ajem...

"No Me Dejes" 

_4to Capítulo_** "_My All_"**

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_I am thinking of you _

_(Estoy pensando en ti)_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight _

_(En mi desvelada soledad esta noche)_

_If it's wrong to love you _

_(Si está mal amarte)_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right _

_(Entonces mi corazón no me deja estar bien)_

_'Cause I'm drowned in you _

_(Porque estoy ahogada en ti)_

_And I won't pull through _

_(Y no me recobraré)_

_Without you by my side _

_(Sin ti a mi lado)_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Draco abrazó a Ginny mientras se estaban besando, él se separó de ella por un momento

"Virginia... nunca creí que me amaras como yo a ti" dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos, sonrojándose inconscientemente 

"Quieres ver cuánto te amo?" dijo ella besándolo mientras se sentaba sobre él y le quitaba la camisa

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_I'd give my all to have _

_(Daría todo por tener)_

_Just one more night with you _

_(Solo una noche más contigo)_

_I'd risk my life to feel _

_(Arriesgaría mi vida por sentir)_

_Your body next to mine_

_(Tu cuerpo al lado del mío)_

_'cause I can't go on _

_(Porque no puedo seguir)_

_Living in the memory of our song _

_(Viviendo en la memoria de nuestra canción)_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight _

_(Daría todo por tu amor esta noche)_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Draco recorría la espalda de Ginny con sus fuertes manos, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le revolvía el cabello.

"Crees que tu hermano te esté buscando?" le preguntó Draco entre besos. Ginny lo miró con disgusto

"Crees que me importa mi hermano en este momento?" Draco rió y la abrazó poniéndola debajo de él, y con inseguridad abrió su blusa

Con desesperación, Draco le quitó el sujetador a Ginny y comenzó a acariciar sus senos mientras Ginny se retorcía gimiendo y suspirando, Draco acercó sus labios, lamiendo, succionando, empapando los senos de Ginny, ella suspiró fuertemente "Parece que eso te ha gustado" le dijo Draco separándose de su cuerpo un segundo, ella soltó una risita y acercó sus manos al pecho de Draco para sacar su camisa, Ginny temblaba de ansiedad, por lo que Draco terminó su trabajo para después seguir besando su abdomen. Llegó hasta el pantalón de la chica, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo quitó

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Baby can you feel me _

_(Baby puedes sentirme?)_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes _

_(Imaginando que estoy mirando en tus ojos)_

_I can see you clearly _

_(Puedo verte claramente)_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind _

_(Lúcidamente adornado en mi mente)_

_And yet you're so far _

_(Y a pesar de eso tu estás tan lejos)_

_Like a distant star _

_(Cómo una estrella distante)_

_I'm wishing on tonight _

_(En la que estoy deseando esta noche)_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Draco comenzó a besar a Ginny desde la punta de sus pies, pasando por sus pálidas y largas piernas hasta volver al comienzo, hasta su delicada y suave boca

Ginny deslizó sus manos dentro de los boxers de Draco y comenzó a acariciar su trasero mientras él la besaba (**_A/N:_**_ Creen que Ginny no iba a aprovechar la situación?). _Luego de tocar y estrechar, Ginny tomó las manos de Draco y las llevó su pantalón indicándole que se los quitara. Draco aflojó sus pantalones, poniéndose de rodillas Ginny se acercó y los bajó lentamente besando su abdomen, y dejando al chico solo en boxers

Draco impulsó a Ginny para acostarla nuevamente en la cama, y empezó otra vez con sus besos, pero esta vez más abajo. Cuando llegó a las bragas de Ginny, él acercó su boca a la cadera de ella y comenzó a bajarlas con sus dientes pronto estas quedaron a la altura de sus rodillas y Draco alzo tímidamente su mirada hacia arriba... lentamente se acercó al entrepierna de la chica, atraído por su perfección y sensualidad, hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. Ginny se sonrojó al ver a su amante en esta posición, pero pronto no pudo soportar más y tomando firmemente la cabeza de Draco la acercó hasta su entrada, soltando un pequeño gemido al contacto.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_I'd give my all to have _

_(Daría todo por tener)_

_Just one more night with you _

_(Solo una noche más contigo)_

_I'd risk my life to feel _

_(Arriesgaría mi vida por sentir)_

_Your body next to mine_

_(Tu cuerpo al lado del mío)_

_'cause I can't go on _

_(Porque no puedo seguir)_

_Living in the memory of our song _

_(Viviendo en la memoria de nuestra canción)_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight _

_(Daría todo por tu amor esta noche)_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Draco se deslizó hacia arriba, se puso de rodillas, y besó apasionadamente a Ginny, mientras que ella, con algo de torpeza, intentaba sacarle sus boxers.

"Virginia... sabes lo que sigue, cierto?" la chica asintió "estas segura de que quieres esto?"

"Estoy tan segura como lo estoy de que te amo" dijo ella abrazando a Draco y besándolo. Él recogió la piernas de la chica y la tomó de la cintura, ella se volteó para quedar sobre él y lentamente Draco entró en Ginny.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverla, Ginny gimió de dolor, en su rostro tenía una expresión que lo preocupaba "Ginny? estás bien? si quieres no seguimos, no tienes que..." 

Ginny lo interrumpió "No, Draco... estoy bien, solo... no... te... muevas..." Draco afirmó con la cabeza y la abrazó. En un instante Ginny le susurró débilmente "Puedes moverte..." 

Draco dudó por un momento "Estás segura? mejor no" 

Ginny le sonrió "Por favor... estoy bien"

 Draco acarició su mejilla y volvió a tomarla gentilmente por la cintura, y comenzó a moverla hacia adelante y hacia atrás repetidamente, el dolor que Ginny sentía se había convertido en placer, ella gemía y suspiraba haciendo que él se excitara más y más. Draco tomó a Ginny y la dio vuelta para quedar sobre ella, afirmó las manos de la chica hacia atrás y besó sus labios mientras seguía con sus movimientos cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, él gemía a cada grito de Ginny.

"Oh Draco!" gritaba Ginny 

Y así Draco comienza a bajar la velocidad de sus movimientos, comenzó a besar poco a poco el cuerpo de Ginny hasta que apoyo su cabeza en los senos de la chica y descanso su respiración agitada.

"Sabes, Draco?" dijo Ginny acariciando el cabello de él, solo levantó la vista "Si me hubieran dicho que esto era así de bueno me habría atrevido a besarte antes" él sonrío

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_I'd give my all to have _

_(Daría todo por tener)_

_Just one more night with you _

_(Solo una noche más contigo)_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_(Arriesgaría mi vida por sentir)_

_Your body next to mine_

_(Tu cuerpo al lado del mío)_

_'cause I can't go on_

_(Porque no puedo seguir)_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_(Viviendo en la memoria de nuestra canción)_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight _

_(Daría todo por tu amor esta noche)_

_Give my all for your love..._

_(Daría todo por tu amor...)_

_Tonight _

_(Esta noche)_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~__

La mañana siguiente, Draco despertó casi al mediodía, miró hacia el lado en busca de Ginny, pero no vio a nadie 'Dónde está, Ginny?' pensó levantándose de golpe 'Acaso todo fue un sueño?... no, no puede ser!' añadió. De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y Draco suspiró aliviado al ver a Ginny salir de allí, con el cabello empapado y cubriéndose con una bata.

Draco corrió a abrazarla y Ginny lo miró confusa "qué pasa?" le preguntó. Draco se tomó unos segundos para contestar "Te amo, Ginny... nunca me dejes"

Ella lo separó un poco y lo miró tiernamente "Yo también te amo" le dijo revolviéndole el cabello y besando ligeramente sus labios "Ni sueñes que te dejaré ir otra vez, Draco" agregó ella poniendo su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de Draco. Él sonrió y se dirigió al baño, le hacía falta un largo baño.

**_Notas de la autora:_**__

_Ajem... bueee... ya se que está muy aburrido, y va muy rápido, pero qué más quieren?? T_T soy una novata!!! __T_T... buaaaaa... cof cof... REVIEWS!_

**_Slythy:_**_ Gracias por seguir mi fic!! ^^ bue... 2 por día???... uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... 2 por día??_

**_Nia 88:_**_ Gracias!!... erhmm... no, no se acabó... quieres que se acabe? ;_~_

**_Lucia:_**_ Ya lo subí para ustedes! ^^... gracias!!!... ajem... que me acuerde si le puse el nombre! o no?... bueee... se llama "Mi Soledad y Yo" y es de Alejandro Sanz._

**_Thuringwethil: _**_insinuar algo?? YO??? Si sabes que yo también soy un ángel! Jojo... =]... bueee... ya te fuiste! Y no roleamos ¬¬... pero mañana será, no? ^^... GRACIAAAAS!!! ^^_


	5. Solo A Tu Lado Quiero Vivir

A/N: Este capítulo está asquerosa y empalagosamente cursi xDDDDDD jojo... bueee, no tanto ^.~ pero es el fin ^^U... enjoy! xD "No Me Dejes" 

_5to Capítulo **"Solo A Tu Lado Quiero Vivir"**_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Ya sé porque estás dudando 

_Sé lo que vas a pensar_

_Será este un amor eterno_

_Será un amor de verdad_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Ginny se fue... pero es lo mejor, no?... se fue... estará con Draco, a quien quiere de verdad... se fue... Harry no podía hacer nada, estaba en el sofá sin expresión alguna, miraba a Ron... ira... miraba a Hermione... apacible... Ginny estará mejor con Draco, no?... no??... "es mejor no involucrarse..." pensó el joven Potter levantándose y caminando a su habitación para no escuchar los gritos.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Detente ahora mismo!!" gritó Hermione hacia la puerta de la casa de Harry donde Ron estaba arrodillado preparando un hechizo para seguir las huellas de Ginny... un estúpido hechizo según Hermione.

"Voy a buscar a mi hermana!" gritó Ron. Hermione dio un suspiro.

"Tu hermana no quiere ser encontrada!! No lo entiendes??"

Ron se levantó y la miró frunciendo el ceño "No me importa!!! Lo único que quiero es separarla de ese mortífago!" Hermione lo miró como si estuviera desvariando.

"Ronald!..." Ella caminó unos pasos con la mano derecha en la frente, exasperada "Sabes qué??... elige!" 

"Qué dices, Hermione?" Ron inquirió confuso

"Elige, Ron! A tu estúpido orgullo o a mí!..." Él la miró en silencio, un poco desconcertado por la pregunta "Ya veo..." susurró pasando junto al pelirrojo para salir.

"HERMIONE!" gritó el chico Weasley. Ella se detuvo sin voltear... "Nunca me preguntes eso... Sabes cual es la respuesta"

"Cuál... cuál es?..." preguntó entre sollozos. Ron se encaminó a ella y lentamente deslizó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, sumiendo su rostro en su cabello desordenado e hipnotizándose con su aroma a frutillas.

"La respuesta..." hizo una pausa para sentir ese aroma a 'Hermione' "La respuesta es y siempre serás tú... Hermione..." 

Los hombros de Hermione dieron unos saltitos y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, dio una vuelta y lo miró a los ojos "Entonces... de-dejarás de mo-molestar a Gin-Ginny?"

Él chico dio un bufido "Está bien..." murmuró y la miró con ternura "Por ti lo haré..." y la besó, no es haya que alardear de eso, pero ese beso fue diferente para ambos, se sintió como... como su primer beso.

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender_

_me parece una locura_

_Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer _

_Que el amor de mi vida eres tú_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Unos días después..._

Draco cargó las maletas hasta la entrada y Ginny lo ayudaba con una caja de libros "No pensé que te habías llevado todo... todo!" 

Él sacudió la cabeza "Yo no lo hice, tu hermano Ron me lo envió" frunciendo Ginny maldijo a su hermano 'Ya verá...'

Se acercaron a la recepción y con una abierta sonrisa, el encargado le entregó un papel a Draco "Esta es su cuenta, señor Malfoy"

Ginny miró por encima de su hombro "Wow! Draco... qué estuviste haciendo aquí?..." una media sonrisa jugaba en los labios del chico.

"Lo de siempre..." dijo guiñándole un ojo. Después de unos minutos salieron del hotel y tomaron un taxi.

"Draco!! Quieres ayudarme?!" gritó Ginny con una maleta en sus manos y empujando una enorme caja por la puerta del departamento, su departamento.

"Sí, sí, disculpa Gin" besó a Ginny en la frente antes de tomar la maleta y la caja para entrar al departamento.

Ambos entraron y todo se veía tal y como lo dejaron, Draco miró la esquina en que yacía Ginny ese día, cuando se separaron. Cerró los ojos "Ginny... tú... me quieres?" ella lo miró algo confusa.

"Que si te quiero?... no seas ridículo, cómo preguntas algo así... no, no te quiero..." le respondió sonriendo mientras Draco bajaba la cabeza

"Oh, ya veo..." 

Ginny se acercó y lo abrazó "No te quiero... te amo, Draco"

"Yo también te amo, Ginny..." abrazándola de vuelta, Draco la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

Ella se separó "Bien, después podremos hacer lo que quieras" le guiñó un ojo "pero ahora... tengo que arreglar algo con mi hermanito Ronnie..." agregó tomando a Draco de la mano y llevándolo fuera del lugar.

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Solo a tu lado quiero vivir_

_Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris_

_Dime que hacer si no estás aquí_

_Solo a tu lado quiero... vivir_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

"RONALD WEASLEY!" el grito de Ginny se escuchó en todo el vecindario, de un golpe abrió la puerta de la casa de Ron, con Draco siguiéndola.

"Ginny! Draco!" Hermione salió de la habitación con una sábana cubriéndole el cuerpo. Ginny soltó unas risitas y Draco solo sonrió "Qué... qué hacen aquí??" preguntó nerviosa.

"Quiero hablar con Ron... veo que estaban... ocupados..." Hermione se sonrojó a no poder más y entró a la habitación. 

Después de unos minutos la pareja salió, Ron tenía la camisa puesta de lado contrario y la mitad de los botones desabrochados, y los pantalones... tenía puestos los pantalones de Hermione, ella tenía puestos los de él y en su blusa extrañamente faltaba uno o dos botones "Ginny! Hermana! Cómo estás?!"

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño "Venía a regañarte por lo que hiciste, Ronald!" Ginny se sorprendió al ver a Ron sonriendo.

Ron la abrazó "Claro! Te pido perdón por todo, Ginny" luego le dio la mano a Draco "Y a ti también, Draco!"

"Me llamó Draco?" le preguntó a Ginny susurrando.

Ginny lo miró y le susurró de vuelta "Te llamó Draco??"

"Quieren oír una magnífica noticia??!!" exclamó Hermione siendo abrazada por Ron.

"No tengo otra alternativa?" preguntó Ginny mirándolos, ambos negaron aún sonrientes y luego miraron a Draco quién se encogió de hombros.

"Claro, sí, supongo..."

Dando saltitos Hermione gritó "Nos vamos a casar!!"

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Demostraré lo que siento_

_De lo infinito el final_

_Pido tu mano y prometo_

_Por siempre te voy a amar_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Ginny y Hermione estaba sentadas en la sala mientras Draco y Ron estaban cerca de la ventana.

"Cuándo pasó, Hermie??" 

"Fue después de que Ron dejara el hechizo para buscarte"

"Ron quería buscarme??"

"Sí, sí..." respondió sin importancia sacudiendo una mano que luego llevó a su mejilla sonrojada "Fue tan romántico... tu hermano es el mejor del mundo!" 

Ginny sonrió y luego la miró con una expresión interrogante y las manos en la cintura "Me quería buscar con un hechizo??"

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender_

_me parece una locura_

_Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer _

_Que el amor de mi vida eres tu_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Draco le dio unas tímidas palmadas en el hombro de Ron "Felicidades!"

Ron le sonrió y luego lo miró amenazante "Ya sabes que si algo le vuelve a pasar a Ginny estás muerto, no?"

Draco asintió riendo nerviosamente "Claro..."

"La próxima vez no te dejaré escapar..." le dijo el pelirrojo dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Draco.

Draco negó "No volverá a pasar..." hizo una pausa y seriamente miró a Ron "Yo amo más que nada a tu hermana..." agregó.

Ron lo miró con una expresión compresiva "Si, te entiendo... y espero que la hagas muy feliz..."

El joven Malfoy y el joven Weasley se abrazaron por primera vez y luego fueron con sus parejas. Tenían todo el día para estar los cuatro juntos, en la noche irían a la madriguera, tenían muchas noticias que dar. 

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Solo a tu lado quiero vivir (a tu lado quiero vivir)_

_Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris (mi cielo se vuelve gris)_

_Dime que hacer si no estás aquí (Dime que... dime si no estás aquí)_

_Solo a tu lado quiero... vivir_

_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ _

****

**_Harry's PoV:_**

_"Ginny y Draco están juntos *suspira* ... todos sabíamos que pasaría, por eso nunca me hice esperanzas con Ginny, cierto?... CIERTO?"_

**_Ron's PoV:_**

_"Bueno, al fin y al cabo... tuve que aceptarla de nuevo... a ambos, al parecer las intenciones de Mal-digo-Draco son buenas, y no iba a perder a Hermione, mi futura esposa *se sonroja* por ese estúpido pleito, no?"_

**_Hermione's PoV:_**

_"AAAAAAAW! Gracias Ginny!! Si no fuera por todo lo que pasó, Ron nunca me hubiera pedido matrimonio! O sí? *se sonroja* ...  Además, ahora no es tan... tan... *cuenta con los dedos* irritable, posesivo, celoso... ya saben... *suspira* Ronnie..."_

**_Ginny's PoV:_**

_"Graaaaciaaaaas! Mi final fue feliz! Aunque... esto está recién empezando *pone una mano en su estómago* Draco!! Tengo que decirte algo!!!... *habla con Draco* Draco? Draco?!... *suspira y se lleva una mano a la frente* se desmayó... *lo sacude* Dracooo..."_

**_Draco's PoV:_**

"Por fin viviremos juntos, solo Ginny y Yo... *susurrando* y no tendré que esconderme de sus hermanos... *escucha el grito de Gin* Ah! Ginny me llama... *habla con Ginny* QUÉ?! *abre los ojos de par en par y cae de espaldas* ..."

_.~* **Fin** *~._

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Y ha llegado el fin... . hehe... como me habían pedido, aquí les puse R/Hr ^^U... espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro fic! ^.~ _

**_Gracias a todos los reviews (también a los no-reviews xD)_**

**_Slythy:_**_ Gracias! Gracias! ^^... NO TE RETIRES DE LOS FICS!!!!!!! ;_; buaaaaaaaa... no seas mala con tus fans y los fans de G+D! ;_;_

**_Kami-chan:_**_ Jojojojo yo se que es difícil pasar años con Draco y no besarlo, pero así era! ^0^ ellos eran solo amigos (que quieren matar a los Weasley's? ¬¬U) jejeje... graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! (igual eres pervertida!!!! únete al grupo con Mari xp)_

**_Lalwen de Black:_**_ Gracias por todos los reviews!!! ^^ bueeeee... espero que te salga el lemmon, todos aquí los echamos de menos xD (que pervertida sonó xD), aquí está la continuación y final, espero que te guste ^^_

**_JeRu: _**_Graaaaaciaaaaaas! La canción **My All **es de **Mariah Carey **sinceramente no me gusta mucho Mariah, pero esa canción sí xD... gracias por seguir mi fic, espero que te haya gustado._

**_Nia 88: _**_Jejejejeje gracias por seguir mi fic, pero aquí está el fin xD jeje_

**_Thuringwethil: _**_Y dale con Kali! XDDDDDDD es Kami , jojo... pueeees a mi también me cayó genial, ^^ además tenemos casi los mismo intereses, y me parece que sería una muy buena roleadora como nosotras ^.~ (que humildad!!! xDDDDDDD). Gracias por seguir mis fics Mari, ^^ siempre me apoyas con tus reviews y tus comentarios como beta-reader ^^_

**_Magical: _**_BUAJAJAJAJA que pervertida!!!!! únete al grupo -_-U ... jeje... pero yo no soy pervertida eh! Noooooo! Para nada! ^^;;... ajem... es tan difícil de creer que nunca había besado a Draco (Ginny digo xD)?? Piensa que es una Weasley, traté de hacerla lo más Weasley que pude xD jejejeje... ^0^ Gracias por el review!! ^^_

**_Sabina Evans: _**_Aquí termina ^^; espero que te haya gustado y... __G+D RULES!! ^0^ gracias por el review!! ^^ _


End file.
